THEY LIKE EACH OTHER, RIGHT? Right?
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: Some people are crazy trying to find out whether Itachi likes someone. The romance is just a dash, so don't ask! Thanks! ItaOC kinda, not really, plus SasuSaku. HIATUS, PROBABLY UNTIL THE NEXT CHRISTMAS
1. A Question for Two

_I HAVE NEVER OWNED NARUTO IN MY LIFE, OKAY?_

_BUT I OWN MY OCs._

_CAN'T FIGURE OUT THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL THINGY, SO I DID A SECOND ONE, BUT THIS TIME, IT KINDA FOLLOWS THE SITUATION OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT FROM MY FANFICTION SERIES. OR WHATEVER._

_WAIT, IS THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON ON?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Vrin and Carol are Kaitlyn's best friends. So is Carlie. So they are kinda allowed to prank each other. The three said best friends were planning on doing something which might kill them.<strong>

**They were trying to 'prove' Itachi and Kaitlyn liked each other.**

**How were they going to do it? one way or another…**

**This is the story of their Christmas antics.~**

* * *

><p>[Vrinda's POV]<p>

"THEY TOTALLY LIKE EACH OTHER AND I KNOW IT!" I said to Carol.

"They who?" she asked back.

I face-palmed. We had this conversation a million times, and she always forgets.

"Them. Do you remember 'them'?" I asked her again.

"Gimme a sec… them…?"

"THE FREAKING UCHIHA AND OUT BEST FRIEND, DAMMIT!"

"OH! Them! Yeah, why?"

"Let's prank them."

"You said that yesterday."

"Yeah, but _now _I know what to do!"

"What?"

"They don't know they like each other. So we'll ask them straight out if they do. If they say no, then comes the fun part."

"Oo-kay, and I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

><p>~At Home~<p>

"Kaitlyn?" I sat down beside my best friend on the sofa.

"Yes?" she turned to look at me.

I took a deep breath. It was gonna be hard to ask her straight out, as I can imagine multiple reactions. Most of them being me getting hurt. "Do-you-like-Itachi?" I said in one quick go.

"What? I don't understand you. Do you want me to mind read to make it easier for you to get your message across?" she asked sincerely.

"N-no, that's fine. Just gimme a sec." I knew that if I let her read my mind, she would know of ALL the plans we had in store for her. I sighed. I wished Carol was the one asking her. She was so much more confident compared to me when it came to stuff like this.

I asked her again, this time more slowly. "Do. You. Like. Itachi."

She gave me a weird look.

Then a smile.

Look of disbelief.

Look of suddenly realising what I said, which is her signature look.

Anger.

Curiousity.

Ok, I lied. She only gave me her weird and signature look. "Why are you asking me that? And no."

"Erm, just for fun, I mean, you do hang out with each other a lot!"

"No I don't. Aren't I always with you?"

"ERM, MISUNDERSTANDING! BYE NOW! CAROL NEEDS TO SEE MEEE!"

I ran off, planning to tell Carol what she said, and now it's step two: ask Itachi.

* * *

><p>We walked for over 1000000 kilometres trying to find him. Fine, that was exaggerated. About 2. But it's tiring, ok?<p>

"Why don't we look for him at the Uchiahahah place or something? Mansion or something," Carol asked.

"Good idea, and that's UchiHA, not Uchiahahah."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>~5 mins later~<p>

We reached the Uchiha mansion/whatever it's called. The moment we reached there, we heard voices sounding suspiciously like Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi.

"I SWAER I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Sasuke! Don't!"

"Foolish little brother. I'm not here for that stuff anymore. I defected from the Akatsuki.

"I DON'T CARE I'VE SWORN TO KILL YOU, MY OWN BROTHER!"

"Sasuke! PLEASE DON'T!"

"We have visitors."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE!"

"WAIT, SASKAY-KUN! HE'S NOT LYING!"

And all this while we were watching them.

I elbowed Carol. "Um, yeah, sorry about that," she said. "We have one question, then you can resume what you were doing. Errr, Itachi? Do you like Kaitlyn?"

"No."

"Oh okay then bye!" we took off at full speed. When we reached home, Kaitlyn was there, talking to her team-mates about something. She saw us. "You look like you've ran a marathon."

"Erm, yeah! Bye now, we're tired, see you later!" Carol and I ran past them, and we both went upstairs. I went to my room and locked the door.

"I am never doing that again. Well, step two: the pranks." I said to myself, as I thought of some.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah well, I have no idea what to write for the other fanfic. You see, I was playing maplestory A LOT (mapleSEA) and so I kinda forgot what I wanted to put on there, when I got THIS idea! BTW (unrelated, if you don't want to read then don't, it's about maplestory) I feel a bit annoyed that they made the jaguar slower than last time… I mean, I was like, "WHY AM I SO SLOW?" after I logged in after a while (2 months, to be exact). I wish I can change my Wild Hunter's name. I named her after my Generator Rex obsession (b4 Naruto). So yeah. I'm ranting because I feel like to. <em>

_Reviews, please? It's currently dusty for this and the other Christmas fanfic. *blows the dust out and gets most of them in my face, thus making me sneeze and wheeze*_


	2. Cockroach and the Famous Mistletoe

_Okz, I'm officially putting MapleStory on hiatus. Why? SO I CAN UPDATE MY FANFICS! :DD_

_Ok, enough of that. I don't own Naruto. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this._

* * *

><p><strong>~We (Carol and I) have made the best ways ever~<strong>

* * *

><p>Vrinda's POV<p>

Attempt One: Cockroach Attack

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA CATCH SOMETHING WHICH WE HATE AND IS SCARED OF TOO?" Carol yelled at me, after I told her my plan.

"Simple, we just ask someone to do it," I replied casually, as if we were talking normally, instead of Carol shouting.

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST TAKE SOME FAKE COCKROACH, IDIOT!"

"Mainly because Kaitlyn _knows _if it's real or fake."

"Fine then," she huffed. "You do the catching. Then I'll be the releaser."

"WAIT! _We _have to do it?"

"Duh, it's our plan. We shouldn't trouble other people for this."

"Ok," I said. So the search for a cockroach begins. We couldn't find one in our house, as we had cockroach proof thingies in the bathroom. You know, the drain thingy? I'm not gonna explain.

~10 mins later~

"So you want to look at my house… for COCKROACHES?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"You can be part of our plan, you know. The one I told you about," I said to Naruto. He thought for a while.

"If I help you with this, I'm officially part of this?" he asked.

"Yup!" Carol answered.

"I'll take it!"

~in Naruto's house~

"There's two there! One big one, one small one. Which one do you want, Vrin and Carol?" Naruto asked.

I thought for a while. _Kaitlyn can easily kill them, but she instinctively screams and hugs the person closest to her if it's a big one. A small one, no no. She can easily kill that without being scared. The big one it is. _"The big one it is," I told Naruto.

"Gotcha!" Naruto put the cockroach in a glass jar.

"And now, the fun part: putting it all in action.

* * *

><p><strong>~[it's all part of the plan] Vrinda asks Kaitlyn to go explore the forest with her. Carol gets Naruto to ask Itachi to do the same. Unfortunately, at the same time, Kiba and Akamaru decide to tag along. Not wanting to look suspicious, Vrinda and Carol agreed~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So we're gonna explore the forest?" Kaitlyn asked.<p>

"Why do I have to follow?" Itachi sighed.

"Come one, Itachi, it'll be fun! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba said.

"Arf!" was what he got for a reply.

"Now, you guys just follow me, so we don't get lost!" I said cheerfully.

"You're acting weirdly, Vrin. You're talking to us in that tone makes me creeped out. you don't normally talk like that," Kaitlyn remarked.

"Sorry! I'm just too excited! Yeah, I am!" I tried to cover up. She just shrugged. After walking for a while, I made the signal. Hope Carol gets it and tells Naruto. You see, I'll tell them when to release it, as they trust my opinion (of the perfect time to release it. Or something. Why am I adding 'or something' a lot?)

I looked into the trees and saw a thumbs up signal from Carol. "We'll rest here for a while," I said to the others.

"You are a little weird, and we're not even tired," Itachi said.

"Yeah, we're not even close!" Kiba added.

Kaitlyn didn't talk for a while. Maybe she would see the cockroach and scream and hug the person closest to her (which is Itachi, and the reason I stopped was because of that). Instead she just stood there. Finally, after a minute "I think that is a cockroach on your head, Vrin," she said.

I was about to say 'yeah, right' until when I felt my head, there was something small and squishy there. When I examined my hand, there was the cockroach. I stared at it for a while, in complete shock.

"AH HALP PLEASE GET IT OFF ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I screamed. Kaitlyn kept her distance. Kiba and Akamaru were trying to help. Itachi decided to leave.

"STOP MOVING, YOU DAMN COCKROACH! YOU TOO, VRIN!" Kiba yelled. What can I say? I was freaking scared. After what seemed to be like eternity, the cockroach was off me. Kiba put it on the ground and crushed it. "Erm, I'm ending the exploration now, I'm too traumatised to go on," I said to my fellow friends.

Attempt two: Mistletoe

After devising yet another plan, we hung a mistletoe at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke and Sakura were in it now. Sasuke because he wanted to get back at his brother, Sakura because she would follow Sasuke anywhere. Ah, the meaning of true love! After thinking about true love, I was even MORE determined than ever to make those two like each other. I mean, _realise _they like each other. Ok, whatever.

So this time, Sasuke sent the invites to a few people (to not look suspicious) including his older brother and Kaitlyn (ok, so they're [Sasuke and Itachi] are living in the same house, but so what).

Everyone came on time. Sasuke had invited them to 'Movie Night'. Which was _not _suspicious at all. Not at all! nope, nothing… who am I kidding. Oh well, only you, the reader, knows, right? Not Kaitlyn or Itachi! So… yeah.

~during the movie time~

We were watching some horror movie. Erm, I kinda forgot the title.

**Good going.**

Wait, who are you?

**I'm Itachiz Waz Takenz, the author. Formerly known as Kiba and Akamaru. Got a problem? The title was Paranormal Activity 2.**

Really? Thanks!

**No prob, and I'm not gonna help you again… so deal with it. Make sure your plan works. Or maybe it won't. I, as the author, know exactly what will happen. Good bye… for now.**

_That was creepy, _I thought to myself.

~after the movie~

"THAT WAS SCARY!" Kaitlyn said. "Now I'm gonna have nightmares. And see ghosts. HELP!"

"Yeah right, don't lie," I said to her. "How'd you know?" she asked me back.

"Let's just say I know you enough."

Suddenly, all the lights went off. "Power trip," Sasuke announced. I proceeded to push Kaitlyn to 'the room'. NO LEMONS, PEOPLE. Do not attempt to think of that. I mean, DID YOU SEE THE TITLE. THE ATTEPMT BLAH BLAH BLAH ONE? *takes deep breath*

Ok, anyway, I steered Kaitlyn into the room. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We're just going somewhere where hopefully the power didn't trip." I replied.

"Is that proper English?" she asked again.

"Er, no and that doesn't really matter, right?" I said again. My mind was screaming. _WHAT REALLY MATTERS IS THIS!_ I had memorized the layout of the room, and steered Kaitlyn so the mistletoe hung right in front of her. I hoped Sasuke did the same to Itachi. We had practiced so that Kaitlyn and Itachi were in place _at the same time._ We had timed it so that we gave a little push to both of them. _One, two, now!_

I immediately retreated to the switch and switched on the light. The ones under the mistletoe were Sasuke and Sakura. "Congrats!" Kaitlyn said. I had to resist the urge to face-palm or bang my head on the wall. "Yeah, g-grats!" I stuttered. This was _so _not supposed to happen. Everyone in the room muttered 'grats' and 'congratulations' to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Erm, you've been at it for almost 30 seconds now," Kaitlyn remarked.

They both stopped it and were blushing… a lot. They turned away from each other… then ran away. I could swear I heard Sakura shout, "WAIT TILL I TELL THAT INO-PIG!" and Sasuke said "Never. Again."

After moments of silence, everyone left. "Wow, Vrin, eho would have expected that," Kaitlyn told me. Did I mention Carol was trying not to shout something like, "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU!" while trying to maintain her composure? Well, I just did.

"Gratz Itachi, your brother has a girlfriend," Kaitlyn continued. All she got for an answer was a 'hn.'

We failed. I can't believe we failed.

* * *

><p><em>yeah, that's all for now! i'll be updating real soon, as i already thought of the ending. XD<em>

_Hope ya liked it! _

_review jar is filled with even more dust. *didn't learn from last time, so i blew it again and got even more dust in my face. cough wheeze sneeze ACHOO!*  
><em>


End file.
